continuummodfandomcom-20200215-history
Buggy
The Buggy or Raider is a lightweight scout used by the Brotherhood. Buggies are skeletal vehicles with not much in the way of armor or transport capacity, with a crew of two - a driver in the single front seat and a gunner, seated behind the driver, like in an aircraft cockpit, operating the vehicle's weaponry, which usually consists of a machine gun, although buggies, like all Brotherhood vehicles, do not have a very unified profile and crews make use of all sorts of customized weapon systems, purchased, salvaged, stolen or improvised. Buggies are extremely fast and receive no movement speed penalty over quicksands and similar terrain, making them excellent scouting and harassing units in such environments. Because its armament leaves for wishing regarding anti-armor capabilities, the basic buggy is very much limited to an anti-infantry role. Buggies become available as a tier II upgrade to the Technical. Stats * Type: Vehicle * Class: Scout * Lv: * HP: * Cost: 500$ Crew The buggy is crewed by two basic Fedayeen. Because of its skeletal structure and lack of armor, each will only escape at a chance of 10% (Rookie), 20% (Veteran) and 30% (Elite). Surviving crew members inherit the experience points of the vehicle. Skills Drive This makes them highly effective in harassing tank armies in desert terrain, as tracked vehicles are easily bogged down and slowed in sandy terrain. Machine gun Fires a burst of bullets at the target. Chiefly effective against infantry. ** Machine gun - Upon promotion, the machine gun is upgraded to fire armor-piercing bullets in two bursts. It is also capable of attacking air targets now. * Frag Grenade - Launches a single improvised frag grenade at the target. The grenade can bounce off targets after inflicting damage, hitting up to three targets in a row. The shrapnel spewed from the detonating grenade can be anything from scrap metal, to pieces of barbed wire, rusty nails, glass shards or even pebbles and pieces of wood, tearing through infantry in a fairly large radius, while the grenade shell continues its travel as part of the debris launched by the explosion. ** Rocket launcher - Launches a single improvised frag rocket at the target. The explosive radius is fairly large, but the rocket is unguided, so some units may still be able to take cover effectively before it hits. The rocket has a substantially larger range than the Buggy's main gun, making it effective in long-range support. Trap Layer Nitro Boost Variants Rocket Buggy A variation of the buggy, armed with a multiple rocket launcher turret, containing missiles. 'Red Alert 2: New World Order has these as a Brotherhood unit, armed with Qassam rockets in the launcher. They are employed as medium-range artillery units which can fire upon a position, then quickly retreat or change positions to prevent effective countering. Because of its speed, excells in this role above all other artillery units of the game. However, this does come at a price for the unit - its armor is light, the weapon is ineffective against infantry and cannot be used inside a certain range, making it rather cumbersome to engage enemy units that do manage to close in on its position. The six rockets take very little time to be discharged, however reloading the unit does take some time, which further depends on it being protected from enemy fire. The unit is also slower than the normal buggy, and other comparable units, such as the Technical, while being insufficiently protected against their firepower and unable to effectively attack them due to their speed. These factors combined render them an ill choice in intra-factional conflicts. Effects * The Buggy is entirely unarmored and anything that can kill crewmen will kill the crew of this vehicle. See also * Speeder * Pickup Truck * Crawler Category:Vehicles Category:Brotherhood